1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening mechanism, and particularly to a fastening module for fastening a printed circuit board in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, the printed circuit board thereof is only sandwiched between two enclosures of the portable electronic device and is only fixed when the portable electronic device is assembled. U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,760 discloses such a fastening means wherein multiple layers of electronic components, including a printed circuit board, are secured within a wireless communications device by two different portions of the device""s enclosure gripping the component layers therebetween, thereby preventing substantial vertical movement of the component layers within the combined housing. However, if the two different portions of the device""s enclosure slightly loosen, the printed circuit board will become loose and electronic contact between the board and other components will be weakened. Furthermore, the printed circuit board cannot be fastened in place until the two different portions of the device""s enclosure are assembled together, and the printed circuit board will become unfixed if the two different portions of the device""s enclosure are disassembled. In its unfixed condition, the printed circuit board can be easily damaged. Furthermore, it is inconvenient to assemble and disassemble the device since the printed circuit board is not fixedly attached to one side or the other of the enclosure.
Therefore, an improved fastening means for a printed circuit board of a portable electronic device is desired which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a reliable fastening module for a printed circuit board of a portable electronic device.
A fastening module for a printed circuit board of a portable electronic device includes the printed circuit board and a casing, wherein the casing comprises at least one supporting plate and at least one clamp, and the supporting plate and the clamp engage with the printed circuit board, thus fastening the printed circuit board in the casing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: